


My Only Solace

by JarOfJelli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actual time is 2016-now, Blood, Drama, Flashbacks take place in fifties, Homophobia, Homosexual relationship, If that offends you please leave, M/M, Mystery?? Sorta??, Oh and the older flashbacks take place in the late forties, Orphaned siblings, Romance, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfJelli/pseuds/JarOfJelli
Summary: Andrew and his older sister, Rose were orphaned at a young age, and they never knew their parents. They came to a small orphanage, and that's all they knew. Rose fit in well with the girls in their orphanage, and was surprised that her brother did as well. It wasn't long until she realized why, after he admitted to her that immediately changed her view about him. The fight they have leads to a larger series of events, but now their spirits are stuck in their orphanage for all eternity. Well, until they get justice.





	My Only Solace

"Nuh-uh, I won!"

"No, because I touched the rock before you!"

Rose watched her little brother, Andrew, argue with their friend, Caroline about a game they had both made up that Rose forgot the name of. It ended with Andrew letting out a huff, and Caroline grinning smugly. Though, no 6-year-old can hold a grudge, so they were soon back to giggling and scarfing down their mushy oatmeal.  
Rose giggled at their antics and continued to slowly eat her too-hot oatmeal.

When breakfast was over, everybody went to play. This was just another part of their daily routine. Most of the girls ran over to the dollhouse or towards the bookshelf, where they typically would read fairytales. Most of the boys ran over to the small T.V, and argued over what they would watch. Some of them sat next to the toy box with a couple of the girls, playing with some toys.

Andrew looked at his sister skip over to the girls reading fairytales. He decided to sit with the boys at the toy box. He sat down on the scratchy rug and looked at them. They just gave him a weird look, and continued to talk and bounce their superhero figures and cars around. They clearly didn't want to play with him, but it was unclear as to why.

Andrew felt too nervous and intimidated to try and talk to them, so he just went over to hang out with his sister. They were in the middle of reading Cinderella. Caroline was reading, as she was very smart for her age, and the older girls were sitting right next to her in case she didn't know a word.

Andrew hesitantly sat next to Rose in the tight circle, but nobody seemed to mind, so he just focused his attention onto Caroline.

"Cinderella was wearing slippers made out of gold, and the Prince was de-det..." Caroline paused and stared in confusion at the page. "Peggy, what's this saying?" One of the older girls, Peggy, who was 11 at the time, stood up and looked at the page.

"Determined. It means he really wanted to!" Peggy explained.

"Oh. Thank you!" 

Peggy just gave a little grin and sat back down, giggling with her friends.

Caroline continued reading, and a smile rose onto Andrew's face the more he listened. He fell in love with the story, even if he had heard it a few times before. It was a very romantic story, and he wanted a romance just like that. They would find each other, no matter what. Love would always lead them to each other.

Andrew gave a whimsical sigh, which caused Rose to lol at him quizically. "What is it, Andy?"

"I want to be in that story!" He claimed enthusiastically.

Rose just laughed. She gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, and nodded. "Me too, Andy. You think you'll be a Prince one day?" He nodded excitedly. "Well I wanna be a princess!" It was then everybody heard and saw Mrs White, the main caretaker, ringing the bell that meant it was time to go outside and play. All of the children scrambled up and raced for the front door, leaving all of their toys and books on the floor to clean up later. Rose and Andy skipped along, contented, playful, and ready to face the day.


End file.
